1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a draining rack for a cleaning sponge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Patent document 1 listed below, a draining rack has been disclosed, configured to allow a cleaning sponge to be mounted at an inclination such that a corner thereof becomes a lower end thereof. With such a draining rack, by maintaining such a cleaning sponge in the draining rack after it is used, this arrangement allows water remaining in the cleaning sponge to be discharged via the corner that corresponds to the lower end, thereby draining the cleaning sponge.